la cuidad de la furia
by fenixzoo16
Summary: Después de una noche de raros sueños ,nick como judy descubre sus sentimientos que tiene de uno a otro y decide ,contra sus sentimientos ,pero sus miedos y el juzgamientos de los demás ,y duda confesa lo que siente .(o no)


La cuidad de la furia

Gracias a todos, y Agradecer por Tener EL TIEMPO to leer mi historia, emocionado La Verdad es la primera historia que hago y estoy muy Es Un Proyecto Que Queria Hace from Hace años ya, Pero No Tenia El Tiempo, ni la Motivación, para hacerla. Y sin Será La Única.

Espero ESTO A que sea de su gusto Y Si Tiene Algo que decir, reclamo, Quejas (inteligentes) o Sugerencias ningún tipo en escribirme, estoy Dispuesto a Mejorar.

Si Nada más Que Decir, gracias Totales .y Que disfrutes la historia.

Introducción.

Después de dos años, Desde Que ocurrido el Gran Caso de los "Aulladores" hopps .judy y Nick Wilde, es la mejor pareja de Policías de Zootopia, ESE Tiempo Durante su Relación es mas fuerte y Son Cada Día mas inseparables .no podria Hace Nada SI El Otro .hasta Sentí un sentimiento de cariño y Aprecio de Uno a Otro.

El tiempo Paso de un Momento A Otro, la cuidad ha Crecido, Pero también los Pensamientos Después de la difícil, Situación Que Paso.

Los depredadores Acusados de soja todavía, y señalados por la sociedad presa mayormente, AUNQUE hijo muy Pocos Que Piensa asi, todavía Tiene voz y voto en la cuidad.

Y ahora que pensarla Cuando Una presa y depredador de la ONU, es enamore?

Capitulo 1 / delator Corazón.

El apartamiento de Nick: 2:00 de la mañana (sábado)

Nick, estada durmiendo en su cama .cansado Después De Un día agotado, en La Estación .en SUS sueños, pasarla Todos Los acontecimientos ocurriendo Que los antes, de su Cambio de vida .no era UNOS sueños muy bellos, con filo de detalle Cada sueño Su cerebro lo llevada a Los Hechos mas tristes Que Tuvo Que soportar .durante Todos eso años .momentos Que solo lo HACIA Pensar Mucho que lo ha Sufrido, he aquí Pocos Seres Que Lo quisieron y Los Muchos Errores Que cometió .y Entre Sueño en un sueño. Unas Palabras, lo HACIA resonar entre muchas Que había escuchado Esa Noche.

¿Acaso alguien te Quiso de verdad?, ¿Acaso alguien te quiere o ama de verdad ?, ¿acaso tu Crees, Que alguien No Que Piensa tu eres solitario estafador de la ONU, ladrón o ... .un depredador solitario .que le Interesa, esquina, Destruir y devora, un Te Rodea los?, no lo niegues es verdad, tu Solo Sirve es para devorar .y si crees Que alguien te Pondrá su confianza, su fe o Su Amor sentimientos y. Hacia ti, aceptarlo ESO Nunca va a Pasar .tu Naciste en solitario, vives solo y morirás ... .solo.

Nick no lo podría entender, Que estad Pasando en su mente, Porque estad soñarlo Cosas tan Crueles Y Dolorosas, ¿acaso eso significada algo, un pensamiento Ooque algo va a Pasar, o mi cerebro esta enloqueciendo? Pregunto, MIENTRAS IBA es un sueño siguiente .pero Para El eras pesadillas, el pecado Mucho Que hace Que dejo Que su cerebro siguiera con la locura.

Pero a ver, su sueño siguiente, Pensamientos Sus, dudas del SUS, SUS miedos y Todo Lo Que Tenia en ESE Momento sí para, solo para fijarse en árbol de la , Un Árbol Que ESTABA En Medio De que Parque UN No Pudo identificar, solitario y Oscuro Bajo las Únicas luces de las farolas y de la luna .ese parque Solo Lo Hacia Pensar en Una Sola Cosa ... en dónde estoy? Nunca los antes en su vida Hacia visto ESE parque, Y OTRA PREGUNTA vino en su mente ¿Por que mi cerebro me enviarlo aqui, pasarla algo, o en solitario Es Un descanso de la pesadillas sin fin, Que él Teñido esta noche?

Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo .el vulpino comenzó a Caminar Por todo el parque, míralo pecado Interés TODO lo había en ella, y después de Varios Minutos De Observa, noto que se era solo un parque Común pecado nada en especial.

entonces decidió ir de un banco de la uno, Que estada muy cerca de su posición y comenzó una PREGUNTA Las cosas que DIJO, anteriormente. Pero el pecado deja de mira un árbol de centro .el Sabia Que algo iba un Pasar, Dudas Y SUS miedos Sus, era su Mayores Preocupaciones. Conectaron y atento mira en Todo el Lugar observando, Para Que algo no le pareciera taiga de sorpresa.

El tiempo paso y Su mente ALGÚN atenta A Pesar De aburrimiento Que El tenia ninguna dejara en Pensar en los las Preguntas, Hasta Que Pudo Mira el árbol en el centro de parque y nota Algo que no había visto los antes, Sin Duda, y sen Decidió FUE un Lugar ESE .con un Nuevo pensamiento ¿acaso ESE árbol del tenga lo necesito Que, para Que Este sueño del tenga ALGÚN SENTIDO? Camino pecado apresura, con las dudas en su mente y las sensaciones en el Corazón .fue un árbol Hasta Que Pudo this A una distancia prudente Pudo ver Dos Cosas.

Uno era una canción, Escrito en el tallo de árbol, confuso comenzó un letra de la letra de la canción. Sin pensarlo y sin dudarlo un .comenzó Cedros

Un señuelo  
Hay Algo oculto En Cada Sensación  
ella Parece sospechar  
Parece Descubrir  
en Mi Debilidad  
los Vestigios De Una hoguera

oh mi corazón se vuelve delator  
traicionándome  
por descuido  
del fui Víctima de todo un Alguna Vez  
ella lo PUEDE percibir  
ya Nada Puede impedir  
en mi fragilidad  
es El curso de las Cosas

Oh mi corazón se vuelve delator  
se abren mis Esposas  
Un suave látigo  
Una premonición  
evocan llagas en las manos  
de la ONU dulce palpito  
La Clave de la íntima  
se van Cayendo de mis labios

Un señuelo  
Hay Algo oculto En Cada Sensación  
ella Parece sospechar  
Parece Descubrir  
en Mí  
Que Aquel Amor  
es Como un Océano de fuego  
oh mi corazón se vuelve delator  
La fiebre Volverá  
de nuevo

Un suave látigo  
Una premonición  
evocan llagas en las manos  
de la un dulce palpito  
La Clave de la íntima  
se van Cayendo de mis labios  
Como un mantra  
de mis labios  
de mis labios

Después de leer .con Atención Cada palabra, Cada frase, su mente esta Más confundida, Que los antes ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESA canción, Porque es tarta de amor, acaso su mente y Su Corazón, le esta Enviando Mensaje un o Una ? Su mente no Pudo con Tantas, y sen mira un IBA Donde, es tropezó con algo o mejor DICHO Con Alguien.

Nick, Cuando sintió algo .es FUE de Sus Pensamientos ya ver la era .es Que sorprendió Mucho a ver, un ángel durmiendo en el pasto. ¿Un ángel, Pero Que Hace un ángel, en mis sueños? Pero No Pudo Terminar La Frase una nota Que ESE Ángel. sin CUALQUIERA era, era Judy vestirla Como un ángel.

Pero Antes que Nick, dijera o hicieran algo, vio Como Judy, comenzarla un abrir Sus Ojos ya Continuación DIJO Unas Palabras que conmociono un zorro.

-hola, mi zorro astuto, como estas mi amor?

Una frase sencilla ESA Escucha el vulpino no reacciono, no Penso, en solitario quedo en silencio .no Sabia Si esta emocionado, o asustado, su Corazón .latida por milésimas Pero Después De Varios Minutos, Nick Volvió en si y acordándose Que esta es un sueño , Pregunto.

\- Zanahorias, que haces tu aquí?

Con Una mirada tierna, La Coneja vestida de ángel DIJO?

-torpe zorro, no me engañas sabes, Que me amas

entiendo -no, Porque dices eso, en solitario es una mentira.

AUNQUE DIJO Alas Palabras Con Todo Con Su voz, su Corazón Sentia que se era mentira, Si La querida, SI La Amada, SI La Deseada Con Toda su alma .esta Con Ella TODO EL TIEMPO, Toda Vida .hasta su aleta y Hasta su partida .

Pero, al nota Palabras, La Coneja, suplirlo y es un digirió vulpino .hasta UNOS Centímetros de el y Decir?

Lo niegas del tanto -si, una Un Sueño etc..Como Será en la vida real?

-COMO sentiría .judy, preguntarlas Si Te, PARECIDO algo?

-tu negarías lo, Como lo hiciste conmigo?

\- No Me Quiero, imagina la Expresión de la pobre coneja Que Puso, Toda su fe, confianza y corazón a ti .y Destruida en Una Sola, palabra .no

Después de Decir las Palabras La Coneja, El Zorro no sabia Que Decir, estada impactada y Un dolor grande en el pecho, comenzo una Sufrir.

Pero hay PREGUNTA quería, si los antes no Enfrenta un Ser Que estada a frente suyo y Con La Mirada fugaz, Hasta Sus Ojos, Pregunto.

-Quien Eres tu?

-QUE Esta Pasando aquí?

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO TODO?

Reacciona el pecado, el pecado Decir nada, La Coneja comenzó un habla.

-Bueno ... La verdad, soy tu Conciencia, Pero La Razón de Que No .aparecí como tu, Es Que me transforme, En Lo Que Tu Quieres MAS .EN tu zanahorias.

-Ehhh ... ..Y Lo Que Esta Pasando, es que te des Cuenta, Que Después De Tanto y del tanto Sufrir y Después de tanto dolor en .viste ESA coneja algo especial .algo Único .ella FUE La Única Ser que te Quiso como eres de verdad, ella sabia cual sea verdadero dolor pecado Verlo, ella sabia Todo Lo Que Tu necesitadas Y Todo Lo Que Necesitas.

-el árbol, La canción, El viaje a Pasado, TODO Lleva un camino de la un, UN SIGNIFICADO Un Destino .delatar Tu Corazón y la fecha de cuneta, de tu AMAS, sientes, DESEAS Y AMAS una Judy .y sin Negar Lo Puedes, Porque yo soy tu y yo lo que tu ... Siente torpe zorro .mejor DICHO tonto.

A Todo Decir, Nick no Pudo Creer Lo Que Hacia escuchado .era verdad?

Yo Amo A Judy, Todo Lo Que Hacia sentirlo, sin creerlo , no podría entenderlo .pero los antes De que dijera algo vulpino su Conciencia, DIJO Algo Más.

-Ser Que Tienes miedo, Lo Que Piensa en los demás, Pero Pensar ESTO, tiene Tenido suerte De que ella, todavía no ha ido un Otro, Con todas la Veces Que casi la Matar En sus Operaciones, TODAS LAS Heridas Que Tuvo Que soportar y Su dolor Y Sus llantos en silencio, AUNQUE su personalidad mar tan alegre y entusiasta, Pero Que solo tu sabes Lo.

-porque, ella Confía en ti , La Confían en ti es Lleva un querer y de allí un Amor.

Muchas -aunque diga que no, INCLUSO de ella, te duela aceptarlo AUNQUE, heno Una Cosa que tu nunca te diste Cuenta .nick

\- Ella ya lo SABE, Ella No Sospecha en solitario, lo descubrió.

-pero también ella, miedo Tiene, miedo de la sociedad en solitario Que, a Sirve para señala y destruye Los Que Piensa ya Actúa diferente, Que igual a ti Que un .igual ella.

-mira, mi tiempo es VA Acabando la cuidad despierta y La vida sigue .debo Que irme, lástima Que No Tenga Más Tiempo, lastima Que No Pueda escúchale y Negar Todo y LUEGO admitir, con sinceridad Que es verdad, Pero solo soy Producto de tu loco y enamorado cerebro, zorro.

Un Decir eso Ultimo, Nick no solo de estada impactado Todo Lo Que había DICHO, su época Conciencia verdad no sabia Que Decir, si ya lo había EL DICHO TODO.

Sin Decir Nada vio, de Como ESE ES Ángel había ido El Árbol Que vio con ESA canción, ya no estada, era TODO oscuridad.

Y comenzó a abrir los ojos, vio CÓMO su cama estad Toda Destruida. Decir nada pecado miro su celular Que Marcada las 7:00 am y Vio Mensajes MUCHOS, Llamadas perdidas, y Mensajes de Voz de su coneja y asi Pudo determinar S. algo.

Torpe coneja -ay, tuviste también una Mala Noche?

"Ehhhh, no gracias, no es Que Decir es mi primer Capítulo de mi fantic, Así Que Si le intereso mi historia, espero Que Si jajajajaja, escríbame Para Que también Tiene opinión, Pensamientos, criticas (constructivas) o dudas, también escríbame ... .. (no a mi, me va Destruir, por la historia y la personalidad, por la escritura y la ortografía XD) Así Que los muchas gracias por todo y hasta pronto.


End file.
